The Ruse (A work in progress 1)
by gdedwards11
Summary: A court room drama. Imagine someone takes your child because they think they can give your child a better home. But one day the child shows up again. Only she's 24 years older. A mother knows, she may look completely different from when she was a child but a mother knows. And it takes a family to figure out why and a court room to tell the whole story.


Page **279** of **279**

Written by: Geoffrey D. Edwards

Writers Guild Of America – Copywrited: Unsolicited – Not asked for

Screen Play

Possible Actors:  
Lacey Chabert as Pos. Linda Michelle Rodriquez  
Definitely as Ramis Kimberly Elise as Pos.  
Londa or Ramis Scarlett Johanssen as  
Susie Mhairi Calvey As Pos. Susie As Pos.  
Clay Houston

For Clarification:

This entire production is open to Direction.  
Positions, sets, props, etc., are (Only  
Suggested)

(Only Suggested) – The Director and movie  
personnel are able to put in their own ideas.

V.O. – Voice Over – On a telephone or radio  
O.C. – Off Camera – Present but heard only  
C.S. – Changes the Subject  
INT: - Interior shot  
EXT: - Exterior shot – Out doors  
POV: - Point of View – Viewed from the characters eyes  
C.U. – Close Up  
(Choreography) means choreograph a fight  
scene. (Only Suggested) It also means  
that good Choreography needs to be put in  
this scene.

(Some Camera shots are suggested) Again,  
only suggested.

 **The Ruse**

Begin Lines

 **Int: 1970's**

 **Cut:**

 **Current time:**

 **Int: Building – Financial District – Wheaton –  
Morning – Sunny**

JESSE COLBURN is at HIS DESK writing ORDINANCES  
and the like in proper format. He gets a call from HIS  
MOTHER. (Sarah Colburn)

 **Jesse  
** Devon Auditing, this is Jesse.

 **Int: Basement hall – Elevator area – Dim lighting**

The ELEVATOR DOOR opens. Jesse steps out.

( _The Camera follows him down THE HALL to a COMPUTER  
ROOM_).

 **INT: Basement – Devon**

The DESK GIRL hands him A SMALL PRINT-OUT.

 **Desk Girl  
** Sign here.

 **Jesse  
** Ok.  
 _ **He signs, picks up the print-out  
**_ Thanks.

 **Desk Girl  
** Your welcome.

Jesse leaves.

 **Ext: Basement hall again**

When he enters the BASEMENT HALLWAY again,  
we see the BLURRED FIGURE OF A GIRL in the  
background behind him. He's looking the other  
way but senses something and stops. He turns  
around. Just as he does, the girl walks into a room  
pushing A CART WITH FILE BOXES on it. Jesse  
watches her.

Then he turns around, thinks, shakes his head  
as if he's just seen something unusual.

 **Turk  
** How's Linda?

 **Jesse  
** Very pregnant.

 **Turk  
** She's due, like… anytime, next Friday or something  
right?

 **Jesse  
** Yep.

 **Turk  
** Go home, take care of her. I'll see you Monday.

 **Jesse  
** _ **Thanks Turk  
**_ Alright.  
 _ **Gets up  
**_ And don't worry, they'll be done.

 **Turk  
** I'm going to worry. I'll stop worrying on Wednesday  
when those Ord's are done.

 **Jesse  
** _ **Laugh's a little  
**_ Oh, well, try not to worry anyway.

 **Cut:**

 **Time passes:**

 **Int: Waiting room – Late afternoon**

Jesse walks into the waiting room. Turk is sleeping.  
Turk awakes. He jumps up, then stops.

 **Turk  
** Hey.

 **Jesse  
** _ **Calmly  
**_ Six Pounds, four ounces.

 **Turk  
** _ **Laugh's Loudly  
**_ What did you…

 **Jesse  
** Girl… Jessica.

 **Turk  
** Gir… Jessica, how cool.

Turk gives Jesse a big hug.

 **Jesse  
** Oh… ok, thanks.

 **Turk  
** Jessica, how cool is that?

 **Jesse  
** Pretty cool.

 **INT: Linda's room – Early evening**

 **Linda  
** _ **Holding the baby  
**_ How's Turk?

 **Jesse  
** He's fine. He's milking it.

 **Linda  
** _ **Laughs a little as she pears at the baby  
**_ Good for him.

 **Jesse  
** _ **Looks on  
**_ Wow, she's… pretty cool.

 **Linda  
** _ **To the baby  
**_ Yeah… she is.

 **Jesse  
** _ **To the baby  
**_ What are you going to be when you grow up?

 **Linda  
** Oh, man… let's just get through tomorrow.

 **Jesse  
** Yeah, good idea.

 **Int: Monday – Morning – Jesse's Cubical**

Turk is waiting for Jesse at his cubical. Jesse sees  
him. He approaches Turk. Turk has a very somber  
look on his face.

 **Jesse  
** Hey Turk.

 **Turk  
** _ **Serious  
**_ I got another email this morning.

 **Jesse  
** Yeah.

 **Turk  
** Your friend Pepper died late last night.

 **Jesse  
** _ **Jaw drops… tears form  
**_ What?

 **Turk  
** _ **Pats him on the shoulder  
**_ I'm very sorry man.

 **Jesse  
** _ **Covers his face with his hands  
**_ …Thanks… It's ok.  
 _ **Pauses, looks up  
**_ Hey he had this girl to replace him. Can I go check  
on her?

 **Turk  
** Yeah, of course.

Jesse Leaves.

 **INT: Basement – File room**

Susie is in tears but she continues to work. Jesse  
walks in.

 **Susie  
** Oh…Hi.

 **Jesse  
** Susie… my god, are …you …

 **Cut:**

 **INT: Jesse's apartment**

Jesse and Linda sit at the dinner table, he eats,  
she FEEDS THE BABY.

 **Linda  
** When's his funeral?

 **Jesse  
** Tomorrow.

 **Linda  
** Can we all go together?

 **Jesse  
** Yeah, that'd be great. Pepper would have wanted you  
to come.

 **Linda  
** Good. You seem pre-occupied, are you sad.

 **Jesse  
** Um, yeah, I guess. There's this girl…

 **Linda  
** …Wow, cheating on me already?

 **Jesse  
** _ **Laughs a little  
**_ No… no point in cheating when you've got the best  
there is.

 **Linda  
** Ooh, you're scoring points tonight, we can't  
have sex for another month.

Jesse laugh's a little.

 **Linda Cont.  
** So, what about this girl?

 **Jesse  
** She's taking over for Pepper. I guess she's smart.  
Very strange though.

 **Linda  
** Hm, something wrong with her?

 **Jesse  
** Pepper even said she was a little strange.

 **Linda  
** _ **Playing with the baby  
**_ Attractive?

 **Jesse  
** …No… not really. Tall, thin, very pale. No makeup…

 **Linda  
** Pale, sounds like she's sick or something.

 **Jesse  
** She looks sick. We shook hands the other day  
and I jumped back.

 **Linda  
** Why?

 **Jesse  
** I've been asking myself that question since  
then but I just don't know.

 **INT Jesse's cubicle – Next Morning – (Back to  
Camera)**

Phone rings.

 **Jesse  
** Jesse Colburn.  
 _ **Pause  
**_ …Oh, hi mom…  
 _ **Pause  
**_ …Yeah sure… can we just meet in the cafeteria  
here, I'm taking shorter lunches until I get  
caught up…  
 _ **Pause  
**_ …Yep, she's fine…  
 _ **Pause  
**_ …Jessica is fine too…  
 _ **Pause  
**_ Ok… I'll see you at noon.

 **Bob V.O.  
** Well, don't you think she looks like you?

 **Jesse  
** No!

 **Bob V.O.  
** Jesse, she looks exactly like you!

 **Jesse  
** _ **Perturbed  
**_ Hey man, if you say so. Should I be insulted?

 **Bob V.O.  
** Why… no, no, I didn't mean it that way.

 **Jesse  
** Good, anything else, I'm really busy.

 **Bob V.O.  
** No… I'm sorry, it's just…  
 _ **Pause  
**_ …The resemblance, it's…

…Jesse hangs up and shakes his head.

 **Int: Noon – Cafeteria**

Jesse and Sarah are eating. Sarah is very quiet.

 **Jesse  
** What is it this time?

 **Sarah  
** I want you father to retire.

 **Jesse  
** Doesn't he want to?

 **Sarah  
** No, he thinks he's going to work until  
he's dead.

 **Jesse  
** I guess some guys are like that.

Jesse sees Susie sit down to lunch at a table behind  
Sarah.

 **Jesse  
** Hey mom, I want you to meet someone.

Sarah turns to see who Jesse is looking at.

 **Jesse Cont.  
** She's the girl that I told you about. She's the  
one that's replacing Pepper.

 **Sarah  
** _ **Gets up  
**_ Lets meet her.

JESSE and Sarah walk over to where Susie is  
sitting.

 **Jesse  
** Hey Susie, this is my mom.

SUSIE looks up. SARAH makes eye contact and  
is about to say hello when her face turns to sadness  
and shock. Sarah's eye's begin to well up.

 **Susie  
** Oh… Hi.

That's all Sarah needs is to hear Susie's voice.  
Sarah goes into a panic.

 **Sarah  
** _ **(Improvise)  
**_ Oh… oh my God…

 **Jesse  
** I… Mom?

SARAH is looking at Susie but she starts to back  
away. Susie is watching her but doesn't  
understand.

 **Sarah  
** Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!

 **Jesse  
** Mom… what's wrong…

SARAH watches Susie for another second and  
then turns away. She runs off crying loudly in  
a panic!

 **Jesse Cont.  
** Mom! Mom, where are you… Mom!

 **Jesse  
** _ **Looks at Susie  
**_ I'm… sorry… I don't know what that was all  
about.

 **Susie  
** _ **Oblivious  
**_ Oh, that's ok.

 **Cut:**

 **Sarah  
** Jesse… it was that girl… oh my God that girl!

 **Jesse  
** _ **Shocked  
**_ What girl… you mean Susie?

 **Sarah  
** Oh my God, is that really her name?

SARAH crumbles and sobs again.

 **Jesse  
** _ **Braces her back  
**_ Mom, mom, get a grip! I know she's a little  
strange but…  
 _ **Pause  
**_ Oh… oh no…

 **Sarah  
** _ **Desperate  
**_ Jesse, don't you see it… don't you see who she is…

 **Jesse  
** …No… no mom, no, no, no, no. Do you think…

 **Sarah  
** …Jesse… that girl, She's your…

 **Jesse  
** …No, no, no mom…

 **Sarah  
** _ **Angry now  
**_ Jesse, she's your sister! She's my daughter,  
she's Susie!

 **Jesse  
** Mom, oh mom, I…  
 _ **Pause  
**_ …Mom… she's… she's not!

 **Sarah  
** _ **Angry  
**_ Yes she is. I would know my own daughter! I  
told you, you wouldn't believe me!

She turns away from him.

 **Jesse  
** Mom… Oh mom…  
 _ **He pulls her in and hugs her  
**_ Mom, I know… I know how much you miss her.  
I understand that…

 **Sarah  
** …No Jesse, I know… a mother knows!

 **Jesse  
** Ma… mom, don't you see…

 **Sarah  
** …Don't you see Jesse!

 **Jesse  
** _ **Grabs her tightly  
**_ Mom… She's not my sister! She's not Susie!  
Don't you hear yourself? Mom…

 **Sarah  
** No, no Jesse, there's nothing wrong with me!

 **Jesse  
** Ma…  
 _ **Stern  
**_ Yes there is!

 **Sarah  
** NO THERE ISN'T!

 **Jesse  
** Mom… hey… maybe… maybe… that was  
Susie.  
 _ **Pause  
**_ Do yourself a favor, do me a favor… b  
e sure… go see your doctor tomorrow.  
He'll be able to tell you…

 **Sarah  
** _ **Angry  
**_ …What Jesse, if I'm nuts or not?

 **Jesse  
** _ **Pauses  
**_ Yeah mom, he'd be able to tell if you're nuts  
or not. Frankly, I think he's going to tell  
you that you're completely off your nut!

SARAH looks at him, then she smiles, then she  
jokes

 **Sarah  
** He better tell me something I don't know…  
Dog gone it, I pay a lot of money into my  
insurance!

They both laugh.

 **Sarah Cont.  
** Oh Jesse, maybe I am nuts.

 **Jesse  
** You're not nuts mom…  
 _ **Thinks  
**_ …You want your daughter back. Anyone would  
understand that. You were her mother,  
I understand that. Hell, I miss her too. I think  
about her all the time.

 **Sarah  
** _ **Relents  
**_ Ok… I'll see my doctor.  
 _ **She looks at him  
**_ Yeah… now that you mention it, it sounds  
pretty crazy.

 **Jesse  
** _ **Reasons  
**_ Mom, she'd be… twenty-eight now. She would  
look very different.

 **Sarah  
** Yeah, I guess.

 **Jesse  
** _ **Serious  
**_ Mom, you guys buried her. Twenty-four years ago.

 **Ext: Friday – funeral – cemetery – Cloudy  
Morning – Cold**

JESSE AND LINDA stand together with the baby  
at the back of the crowd. There are LOTS OF  
PEOPLE around. JESSE, LINDA and the Baby  
are watching.

 **SPEAKER (OLD GUY)  
** …Pepper was my best friend. My wife is gone  
and now my friend is gone…

 **Jesse  
** _ **To Susie**_ **  
**Can I talk to you for a minute?

 **Susie  
** Sure.

 **Jesse  
** Susie… have you ever had… has anyone ever  
taken a sample of Blood from your arm?

 **Susie  
** Um… yes. That's a strange question.

 **Jesse  
** _ **Looks back  
**_ Well, we, I have a good reason for asking.

 **Susie  
** Ok.

 **Jesse  
** Does having blood drawn bother you? Could  
you do it?

 **Susie  
** …Um… yes… I guess.

 **Jesse  
** _ **Looks back again  
**_ Susie, I'm going to tell you something that  
you might think very strange. It might  
even make you mad.

 **Susie  
** Oh, that's ok.

 **Jesse  
** Susie…  
 _ **Points to the group  
**_ …Me… and these people that are with me, they  
think, we think, that you might be my… sister.

 **Susie  
** _ **Frowns  
**_ Oh no, I don't have any brothers.

 **Jesse  
** _ **Looks back again  
**_ Susie, do you know what DNA is?

 **Susie  
** _ **Ponders  
**_ Um… yes… I think so.

 **Jesse  
** We… we want to have some doctors look  
at your DNA. And they want to look at  
mine to.

 **Susie  
** Oh… why?

 **Jesse  
** Because… some of us, some people think  
that I might really be your brother.

 **Susie  
** No… no I don't have a brother.

 **Londa  
** _ **Steps up  
**_ …Susie, were you adopted?

 **Susie  
** Well, yes… I was.

 **Londa  
** Who is your m  
ther?

 **Susie  
** My mother is Carol Crandall, and I'm Susie  
Crandall.

 **Jesse  
** Susie, we need you to come with us  
and get a DNA blood test. We're all going  
to drive over to the Doctors office together,  
would you like to ride with us, or take your  
own car?

 **Susie  
** I really don't like driving. Can I ride with you?

 **Jesse  
** _ **Looks around  
**_ Sure, of course, we have lots of room. Would  
you mind if we all go now?

 **Cut:**

 **EXT: Du Page Professional Health Building –  
Façade – Day – Morning – Sunny**

 **Jesse  
** But…

 **Londa  
** But…  
 _ **Looks at Jesse  
**_ Why?

 **Jesse  
** Why what?

LONDA changes the question.

 **Londa  
** Who Jesse?

 **Jesse  
** Oh, I see what you're getting at. So are you  
thinking that… maybe someone is still doing  
this?

 **EXT: Jesse's apartment – Mid day – Parking lot**

JESSE, LONDA, LINDA, AND SUSIE are about to walk  
up to their apartment when they're approached by A  
GROUP OF PEOPLE. (FBI Agents)

 **Londa  
** Can we help you?

 **CLAY  
** Maybe, one of you…  
 _ **Reads from a paper  
**_ Detective Jeffers?

 **Londa  
** Yeah, that would be me. Or that was me.

 **Clay  
** I'm Clay Houston with the FBI.  
 _ **Shows his ID  
**_ We were hoping to talk to you.

 **Londa  
** _ **Looks at Jesse  
**_ Um…

 **Jesse  
** Sure… come on up.

They all walk up to the apartment. All Seventeen of  
them.

 **Int: Jesse's apartment – Living room**

 **Linda  
** Can I get you all something to drink.

 **Clay  
** Everyone here drinks coffee.

 **Linda  
** Coffee it is.

 **Clay  
** _ **To Jesse  
**_ I heard that you did pretty good last night  
yourself?

 **Jesse  
** I don't know.

 **Londa  
** Jesse you were fantastic.

 **Jesse  
** Thanks.

 **Clay  
** _ **To Londa  
**_ Actually it's you we want to talk to.

 **Londa  
** Now what did I do?

 **Clay  
** _ **Laughs  
**_ Nothing, just the opposite. We heard that  
you'd been dismissed from your job.

 **Londa  
** You heard that ha?

 **Clay  
** Yep.

 **Londa  
** What did you hear?

 **Clay  
** It doesn't matter, and we didn't believe it.  
Sounds like you were a victim of some political  
scheme.

 **Londa  
** I'd say that was pretty accurate.

 **Clay  
** There something we should know about?

 **Londa  
** _ **Looks down  
**_ When I first got to the department, like twenty  
years ago, I got accused of sleeping around to  
make rank.

 **Clay  
** So?

 **Londa  
** So… I might have.

 **Jesse  
** Lo… really?

 **Londa  
** …Maybe.

 **Clay  
** You have a perfect record. Twenty perfect years  
with the police. What you might have done  
twenty years ago, I'm not concerned about.

 **Londa  
** I appreciate that.

 **Clay  
** _ **To Jesse  
**_ Where's you sister Jesse, this…  
 _ **Looks at a paper  
**_ …Susie?

 **Jesse  
** I, don't know, I think she's at work.

 **Linda  
** Yeah, she went to work today.

 **Clay  
** This investigation got the attention of the  
FBI.

 **Londa  
** Really?

 **Clay  
** Very much so. It was brought to me by  
one of our investigators. I read up on it.  
It sounds very serious, it sounds politically  
wrapped up, and if there's anything I  
hate it's crooked police and crooked politics.

 **Londa  
** Ok.

LINDA brings coffee.

 **Clay  
** Thank you… so, we don't think this case  
should be closed. We want it to continue but  
I think we need your assistance.

 **Londa  
** Really?

 **Clay  
** You need a job?

 **Londa  
** Well, yeah, I do.

 **Clay  
** We've all read your bio. I think you'd make  
a great addition to our team.

 **Londa  
** You want to hire me?

 **Clay  
** Hire you, bring Jesse in if he wants to help  
and continue this case.

 **Londa  
** Wow… the FBI. There a paycheck involved.

 **Clay  
** Twice what you were making with the State  
Police.

 **Londa  
** Dang, I'm in.

CLAY gets up.

 **Clay  
** Stand up and put up your right hand.

She does.

 **Clay Cont.  
** Repeat after me. I…

 _ **Londa repeats**_

Londa Jeffers…  
Do solemnly swear…  
To uphold the law…  
Protect the United States Government…  
Adhere to the processes of the FBI…  
Keep all secrets unto death…  
Serve with the FBI…  
and take orders from the president…  
of the United States if necessary…

 **Clay  
** I accept employment with the FBI fully and confidently…

 **Londa  
** I accept employment with the FBI fully and confidently…

 **Clay  
** _ **To Londa  
**_ Are you sure you want to do this?

 **Londa  
** I am.

CLAY reaches into a briefcase, pulls out A BADGE  
and AN ID CARD. He hands them to her.

 **Clay  
** As the Senior member of the Federal Bureau  
of Investigation, I do hereby pronounce you an  
official Agent of the FBI.

They shake, everyone claps.

 **Londa  
** Where did you get the ID?

 **Clay  
** I hoped you'd join.

LONDA looks at the badge and the ID.

 **Londa  
** Where'd you get my photo?

 **Clay  
** You're kidding right?

 **Jesse  
** Londa, that's great, screw the State Police,  
you're FBI now!

 **Clay  
** Yep.

 **Londa  
** No training?

 **Clay  
** You've been trained and you have Twenty years  
experience. That's good enough for me. You'll  
learn the rest as you go. Most of what we  
do is similar to what you did as a police  
officer.

 **Londa  
** Wow, great!

 **Clay  
** Congratulations Londa.

 **Londa  
** _ **Tears in her eyes  
**_ Thank you.

 **Clay  
** _ **Looks at Londa  
**_ So… agent Jeffers, what's our next move?

 **Londa  
** _ **Looks at Jesse  
**_ What's our next move Mr. Colburn?

 **Jesse  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ …Cuba I guess.

 **Clay  
** Cuba?

 **Londa  
** Jesse can you fill our new boss in?

JESSE looks at Clay.

 **Cut:**

 **Second floor – hot – buggy – dark**

They carefully make their way down ANOTHER  
CORRIDOR, checking OFFICES as they go.  
Eventually they come to A LARGER ROOM  
WITH CONNECTING ROOMS ALL AROUND.

As LONDA opens the doors, SURGICAL ROOMS  
of a sort avail themselves. All the rooms are  
set up for some sort of surgery. JESSE takes  
off his mask and throws it down.

 **Jesse  
** That's not helping me at all.

 **Londa  
** _ **Throws hers off  
**_ Sorry, it was the best I could do at a moments notice.

 **Jesse  
** It's ok.  
 _ **C.S.  
**_ What the hell, they look like… I think this was  
some sort of Hospital.

 **Londa  
** _ **Pauses  
**_ It's… it's a lab.

 **Jesse  
** A la… for what?

 **Londa  
** You're the guy that found this on the Internet.  
I hate to think what it was used for.

 **Jesse  
** You think?

 **Londa  
** What else would it be?

 **Jesse  
** I don't know but I… Oh man, I think you might  
be right.

 **Londa  
** I think…  
 _ **Thinks  
**_ …They used drugs…  
 _ **Looks around  
**_ …On their patients and then autopsied them  
to see what affect the drugs had on their  
bodies.

 **Jesse  
** Oh my god…  
 _ **Pauses  
**_ …Autopsied… so they were dead before they did  
the autopsy?

 **Londa  
** Probably, but someone had to make them dead  
if they weren't.

 **Jesse  
** Oh man?

 **Londa  
** Men are capable of such atrocities.

She takes pictures.

 **Jesse  
** Hey, where's Susie?

 **Linda  
** Well… her mother called…

 **Jesse  
** Oh…

 **Linda  
** So, Susie finally took the call.

 **Jesse  
** And?

 **Linda  
** And… her mother talked her into going over  
there.

 **Jesse  
** Didn't you…

 **Linda  
** …I tried to talk her out of it but she insisted.

 **Jesse  
** Really?

 **Linda  
** She was visibly concerned but she packed a  
few things and off she went.

 **Jesse  
** …Well we can't stop her. Did she say if she was  
coming back?

 **Linda  
** She did say she'd be back, she didn't say when.

 **Jesse  
** Oh… well…

LONDA knocks. DR. EGAL'S answers.

 **Dr. Egals  
** Yes?

 **Londa  
** _ **Pulls out her ID  
**_ Dr. Egals?

 **Dr. Egals  
** Yes?

 **Londa  
** I'm Agent Jeffers with the FBI, this is Jesse  
Colburn, he's assisting us with our investigation.  
Would you mind if we ask you some questions?

 **Dr. Egals  
** …Well …I guess.

 **Londa  
** We're investigating some kidnappings that  
happened several years ago. Are you at all  
familiar with a medical facility on an island  
just off the Northern coast of Cuba?

 **Dr. Egals  
** _ **Laughs a little, nervous  
**_ …Are you kidding?

 **Londa  
** No sir.

 **Dr. Egals  
** …I …no… I've never heard of that?

 **Londa  
** _ **Hands him a paper  
**_ This is a list of all the suspects involved in  
our investigation. Notice your name…  
 _ **Points to it for him  
**_ …on it, right… there? Do you…

 **Dr. Egals  
** …Is this some sort of joke?

He looks around as if looking for a hidden camera  
somewhere.

 **Londa  
** No sir, do you recognize any of the names on  
the list I just gave you?

He reads it.

 **Dr. Egals  
** No… no I really don't? Should I be getting an  
attorney?

 **Londa  
** Yes.

 **Dr. Egals  
** Really?

 **Londa  
** Yes, but I do have a few more questions for  
you sir.

 **Dr. Egals  
** I really think I should consult an attorney first.

 **Londa  
** _ **Looks at Jesse  
**_ That's fine sir. Can I assume you're not  
going to answer any more questions at this  
time?

 **Dr. Egals  
** That's correct. And can I have your information  
Agent, I might need it when I talk to my Lawyer.

As if that is going to intimidate Londa. She hands  
him a card and shows her ID again.

 **Londa  
** _ **Hands him the Subpoena  
**_ This is a Subpoena, you are to appear at a  
hearing, Friday morning at Ten O'clock in  
Springfield Illinois.

 **Dr. Egals  
** _ **Nervous laugh  
**_ …Are you serious?

 **Londa  
** Don't show and you'll be in contempt of  
court and you'll be arrested and extradited  
to Illinois for a later hearing.

 **Dr. Egals  
** I… I don't see what good this will do, I  
told you, I don't know what you're talking  
about!

 **Londa  
** That's fine sir, you've been served. You can  
tell the Judge on Friday morning.

 **Dr. Egals  
** _ **Angry  
**_ Fine!

He slams the door. JESSE AND LONDA leave.

 **Fade out:**

 **Int: Carol Crandall's home – Morning – sunny  
– kitchen – kitchen table**

SUSIE comes into the kitchen, obviously having  
just woke up.

 **Carol  
** Good morning sweetheart.

SUSIE sits at the table.

 **Carol Cont.  
** How did you sleep?

 **Susie  
** Ok I guess.

 **Carol  
** Oh… ok… would you like some breakfast?

 **Susie  
** Yes, do you have any Coco Puff's?

 **Carol  
** Well, no… those aren't good for you honey.

 **Susie  
** Well that's what I eat for breakfast.

 **Carol  
** Coco Puffs, those are all sugar, let me make  
you some eggs and…

 **Susie  
** _ **Loud, sharp!  
**_ …No!  
 _ **Calms down  
**_ …I only eat Coco Puffs.

 **Carol  
** _ **Ignores her outburst  
**_ Oh, well, I don't have any of those.

 **Susie  
** _ **Tired  
**_ That's ok.

 **Carol  
** _ **Sits down  
**_ Susie, can I ask you something?

 **Susie  
** Ok.

 **Carol  
** Those people that you're staying with, your  
new… family, have they said anything to you  
about me?

 **Susie  
** No, not really.

 **Carol  
** If they did would you tell me?

 **Susie  
** Maybe.

 **Carol  
** Oh… well, honey, if you're going to stay  
with me, I'm going to have to keep my  
job. Otherwise I won't be able to have you  
live in this nice house with me. Now  
I'm a very important lady, but if people  
find out…

 **Susie  
** _ **Cuts her off, sharp  
**_ …What… what mother… you mean, what  
you did to me?

 **Carol  
** _ **Trying to maintain calm  
**_ …What I was… accused of, they won't vote for  
me and…

 **Susie  
** _ **Stands up in rage  
**_ …You don't care about me! All you care about  
is getting re-elected!

 **Carol  
** _ **Stays calm  
**_ Now honey, that's not true, I…

 **Susie  
** _ **Raging  
**_ …Yes it is! You never cared about me! You  
hated me! You sent me away to some horrible  
place!

 **Carol  
** _ **Still maintaining calm  
**_ Now dear, I only sent you to camp, and you…

 **Susie  
** _ **Raging  
**_ …No mother, it wasn't camp. Where-ever  
you sent me, it was a terrible place. I  
don't remember but you didn't send me  
to camp!  
 _ **She starts crying  
**_ …I …I was… supposed to…  
 _ **Cries more  
**_ …I was supposed to have a baby!

 **Carol  
** What?

 **Susie  
** I know I was going to have a baby, but then…

 **Carol  
** _ **Shocked, goes to her side  
**_ What, what happened honey?

 **Susi  
** _ **Defeated  
**_ Then… the baby was… gone.

 **Carol  
** _ **Taken aback  
**_ Oh my god, Susie… I didn't know they…

 **Susie  
** _ **Raging again  
**_ …Didn't know what mother… you didn't  
know they would take my baby? That  
they would hurt me! What didn't you  
know?  
 _ **Pauses  
**_ You bitch!

 **Carol  
** _ **Crazy sounding, tries to pity Susie  
**_ …I …no honey… nothing… Susie, I was a good  
mother to you, I worked hard and…

 **Susie  
** _ **Raging, getting up to leave  
**_ …No mother, you weren't a good mother. You're  
not my real mother! I hate you… I hate you, you  
bitch! I hate you!

 **Carol  
** _ **Angry now  
**_ Look, I took care of you! You owe me…

SUSIE slaps Carol in the face, hard! CAROL is  
stunned.

 **Susie  
** _ **Screaming  
**_ I don't owe you anything! You owe me!  
You owe me for four years of my life!

SUSIE is almost out the door.

 **Susie Cont.  
** I don't know where you sent me, Cuba or  
something but I'm going to find out  
and when I do, I'm going to have you put  
in Jail!

 **Carol  
** _ **Tries to stop her  
**_ Susie… I…

 **Susie  
** _ **Raging  
**_ …Don't call me… you're not my real mother  
and I hate you!

SUSIE slams the door behind her. CAROL looks  
sad but not as sad as she should.

 **Fade out on Carol:**

 **Susie  
** I remember getting sick.

 **Jesse  
** Yeah, they said you had a heart problem.

 **Susie  
** …Maybe… I… I remember the doctors name.  
She was always giving me shots. Kie…

 **Jesse  
** …Keiser?

 **Susie  
** Yes.

 **Jesse  
** We can't find her.

 **Susie  
** Oh… you know I was young and I don't remember  
a lot but one thing… I always thought I  
imagined it but… I'm sure I didn't start  
getting sick until after she started giving  
me shots.

 **Jesse  
** Hm… I guess she could say that you were  
sick before she started giving you those shots.

 **Susie  
** I don't think so…  
 _ **C.S. Pause  
**_ …I have dreams.

 **Jesse  
** Yeah, of what?

 **Susie  
** People… screaming! It's hot. I can smell things,  
they smell bad!

 **Jesse  
** Smell, in your dreams?

 **Susie  
** Oh yes!

 **Jesse  
** People screaming, wow?

 **Susie  
** Yes, and I was very sick. People kept  
giving me shots! But it's only in my dreams.  
 _ **Pause  
**_ Jesse?

 **Jesse  
** Yeah?

 **Susie  
** I don't want you to be mad at me…

She starts crying.

 **Jesse  
** Susie, I won't, you've been through so  
much. What ever happened… why do  
you think I'd be mad at you?

 **Susie  
** …I don't really remember but I think…  
I think… I was going to have a baby!

 **Jesse  
** _ **Totally shocked  
**_ Oh… man!  
 _ **Sits stunned a second  
**_ Geese… oh… Susie… you… don't remember for  
sure though?

 **Susie  
** Not for sure… but… it was real Jesse, I know it  
was real.

 **Jesse  
** Hm… So where… did you have the baby?

 **Susie  
** I… I don't really remember but I don't think  
I actually had it. I just… I… just… one day…  
 _ **Cries again  
**_ …the baby was… gone… not in me anymore.

 **Jesse  
** Susie…  
 _ **Holds her tight  
**_ …Susie I hope it was just a dream.

 **Susie  
** Yes, but I don't think so.

 **Jesse  
** _ **Still holding her  
**_ Susie… that's… terrible.

 **Susie  
** Yes, I think so.

 **Jesse  
** Susie, this is great stuff…  
 _ **Pulls back a little  
**_ …Susie, I'm not mad at you. I'm sad for  
you. And I hope this baby dream isn't real.

 **Fade out:**

 **Int: courtroom – Springfield Illinois –  
morning**

There's a lot of hubbub in the room. All is  
about the case. Finally the Bailiff stands up

 **Bailiff  
** Excuse me everyone. The judge is ready for court. Please sit down and remain quiet.

 **Judge (Felecia Stanford)  
** Ok, the purpose of this court is to determine  
the guilt of the people listed on the  
document before me. We will hear  
the testimony of several witnesses. We  
will determine whether or not all these  
people are guilty of crimes against  
humanity, specifically, human drug testing,  
human viral testing, kidnapping and murder.

I would like to call the first witness to  
come forward. One Doctor Joseph Cannon.

No one moves for a second. Then a middle aged  
man and an older woman walk forward.

 **Edward Steel (Lawyer for Mrs. Cannon)  
** Your honor, I'm Edward Steel, council for  
Mr. Cannon and this is Mrs. Cannon.

MRS. CANNON is sobbing.

 **Judge  
** Ok, where is Mr. Cannon?

 **Lawyer  
** Judge, Mr. Cannon committed suicide this morning  
about two am.

 **Judge  
** _ **Stunned  
**_ Oh… I am sorry Mrs. Cannon.

 **Lawyer  
** He did however, leave THIS LETTER which  
is actually addressed to the plaintiff's, in  
this case a Mrs. Londa Jeffers and a Jesse  
Colburn.

 _Jesse, you were one of about one-hundred  
fortunate people to actually be re-united  
with one of your siblings. When the facility  
was dissolved, about one-hundred subjects  
were taken back and left somewhere or to  
the best of my understanding._

 _The rest were buried in mass graves on  
the Eastern side of the island._

 _The following persons were members of  
the IvanKov and are quite guilty._

 _Dr. Allen Cole, Dr. Craig Allen, Dr. Wendy  
Brisbane, Dr. Keith Atherton, Dr. Kent Hurst,  
Dr. Eric Flathe, Dr. Pete Williams, Dr. Joseph  
(Joe) Cannon*, myself, Dr. Rod Spellman,  
Dr. Lons Lerch, Dr. Cindy Hamlin, Dr. Linda  
Keiser*, Dr. Chris Ellers (Male), Dr. Rojer  
Egals*, Dr. Friedrich Zeene, Dr. Mark  
Burman, Dr. Gates Fadden (Male), Dr.  
Denny Kesselman*, Dr. Robert Sanders,  
Dr. Jeff Himmler, Dr. Festus Gates, and Dr.  
William (Wil) Morman_

 _Again, forgive me. And good luck in your  
investigation, I hope this helps._

 _God Bless_

 _Dr. Joseph Cannon"_

 **Int: Jesse's Apartment – Early Evening – Still  
light out**

SUSIE is alone with Jessica, Linda is at the  
store. The doorbell rings. SUSIE puts the baby  
down and answers the door. When she opens  
it, a tall slender, older man is there, It's Dr. Egals.

 **Susie  
** Oh… hello, can I help you?

 **Dr. Egals  
** Are you by chance, Susie Colburn?

 **Susie  
** _ **Concerned  
**_ Well… yes.

 **Dr. Egals  
** Is anyone else home?

 **Susie  
** Linda is at the store, she'll be home  
soon. Jesse is in Springfield.

DR. EGALS pulls a gun.

 **Dr. Egals  
** Scream and I'll shoot you dead.

 **Susie  
** _ **Panicked  
**_ What do you want?

He grabs her and pulls her out!

 **EXT: Apartment balcony – early evening –  
dusky**

DR. EGALS has Susie by the arm.

 **Susie  
** You're hurting me!

 **Dr Egals  
** _ **Looking around dartingly  
**_ Shut up!

He pulls her down the apartment steps and  
pushes her into his car. He runs around and  
takes off.

 **Int: DC – Early evening – Clays Office**

Several of the Agents are with him.

 **Clay  
** Ok, we got Kesslinger, Londa and Jesse are  
bringing Dr. Keiser.

 **Londa**  
Ok, thanks Clay.

Londa hangs up and points at Dr. Keiser

 **Londa Cont.**

You… do not move!

She gathers the other three agents and they  
move out of hearing range of anyone.

 **Londa Cont.  
** Alright, that was Clay. Seems the Russians are  
involved.

She pulls her extra pistol from the holster on her  
leg and hands it to Jesse.

 **Londa Cont.  
** Hide it, Clay called for airport security but he  
said be ready for anything.

They all sit back down.

 **Cut:**

 **Ext: Rhode Island – Newport – Mid afternoon  
– Sunny**

The FBI Suburban's pull up in front of Dr. Kesslinger's  
VACATION HOME IN NEWPORT. Nice place. They all  
get out. CLAY talks to the head police officer. They  
go up to his door and knock. DR. KESSLINGER opens  
the door. The police pull him out, frisk him and cuff him.  
(We hear someone reading him his rights).

He's a whiner, he's all mad. HIS WIFE comes out shocked  
and wondering what's going on. 

**Clay  
** _ **Walks up to him  
**_ SHUSH!

Kesslinger shuts up.

 **Clay cont.  
** We're going to ask you some questions.

 **Kesslinger  
** What questions… about what?

 **Clay  
** I'll tell you when we get back to DC.

 **Kesslinger  
** _ **As they're hauling him away  
**_ DC, wait a minute, I demand to see my lawyer…

 **Cut:**

 **Londa  
** _ **Writes  
**_ Ok, so you… faked the girls death?

 **Dr. Keiser  
** Yes, and nine other children.

 **Londa  
** Na… Nine? Where are they?

 **Dr. Keiser  
** Yes and I have no idea.

 **Londa  
** How?

 **Dr. Keiser**

How… oh…Tetrodotoxin.

 _Tetrodotoxin – is the main drug that is taken from the ever docile Puffer Fish. It is a neurotoxin. It has to be modified with other chemicals/drugs but it is thought to be able to be used to mimic death. It slows down the heart rate, breathing, and brain activity._

 _The antidote is thought to be a secretion from a toad called Bufo Marinus. It is poisonous but again, if modified with other chemicals/drugs, it is said to actually revive people who are under Tetrodotoxin._

 **Londa  
** Tet…

 **Dr. Keiser  
** Tetrodotoxin. It's a modified drug that comes from  
the Puffer fish. The Chinese discovered it about a  
thousand years ago.

 **Londa  
** Can you write that down for me?

Dr. Keiser writes down the name of the drug  
and talks at the same time.

 **Londa  
** Dr. do you know how the whole Cuba, Plum Island  
thing fits into this?

 **Dr. Keiser**

Cuba… Plum Island… no… I'm sorry, I didn't know  
that those places had any involvement. I was just  
part of the Kidnapping scheme.

 **Londa  
** _ **Looks at her  
**_ Thank you Dr. Keiser.

 **Fade out:**

 **Londa  
** Good, I have a name.

 **Clay  
** Oh, ok, what is it?

 **Londa  
** I want to call it… The Ruse.

 **Clay  
** The Ruse, yeah, that's a good name. I'll call  
the records office and have that put on the  
case cover.

 **Londa  
** Good… thanks.

 **Cut:**

JESSE sees a large plywood crate that doesn't  
look dirty like it's been sitting there for awhile.  
He starts towards it.

 **Jesse  
** What about this one here?

No response, JESSE turns around and sees  
Big Jake laying on the floor out cold.

 **Jesse  
** Ah-oh.

As Jesse starts towards the downed Forklift driver,  
DR. EGALS comes out from behind a pillar of sorts,  
grabs Jesse around the neck. JESSE can feel a gun  
to his head.

 **Dr. Egals  
** _ **Low tone  
**_ I have absolutely no reason to keep you alive. Call  
out and I WILL kill you.

 **Jesse  
** _ **Constricted**_ **  
**I'm good with that.

 **Dr. Egals  
** Move!

DR. EGALS AND JESSE move carefully down the  
stairs. Eventually everyone sees them and stops.  
They reach the floor.

 **Dr. Egals  
** _ **Calls out**_

I do not care about this man one iota. Anybody  
moves suddenly, I'll blast him in his head!

 **Willie (Freight Manager)  
** _ **To Danny who is standing next to him  
**_ Danny!

 **Dr. Egals  
** Get that plane loaded and get it moving or this  
man becomes a martyr!

Danny is hiding, taking cover.

 **Danny  
** What?

 **Willie  
** Start loading the plane!

 **Danny  
** What?

 **Willie  
** Do it!

 **Danny  
** Ok…

DANNY hesitantly climbs on his forklift and starts to  
load freight onto the 747. Suddenly, machine guns  
and rifles fire from all over. Ground level and from  
the balcony. The Russian insurgents were secretly  
positioned.

Three police are shot. Everyone else takes cover. DR.  
EGALS sees an opportunity and begins to move Jesse  
toward the door where they were loading the plane.  
All the forklift drivers have hit the deck.

Soon, everyone is firing back! CLAY watches as Dr.  
Egals is moving Jesse. No one is shooting at them.

 **Willie  
** Wasn't Big Jake up there with that guy from  
the FBI?

 **Danny  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ …Yeah, I think he was.

 **Willie  
** Think he's alive up there?

 **Danny  
** I don't know.

 **Willie  
** _ **Musters a chuckle  
**_ If he's still alive up there, well, you know Big  
Jake.

 **Danny  
** _ **Chuckles  
Y**_eah, as a matter of fact.

WILLIE nudges a policeman who is very preoccupied  
with the fire fight.

 **OFFICER1 (KENT HOWARD)  
** Kind a busy dude!

 **Willie  
** Hey, we got a man up there!

 **Kent  
** Can't help ya right now. He's probably dead  
anyway.

 **Willie  
** Maybe but he used to be a Marine. Twelve years I  
think. Raised on the Streets.

 **Kent  
** _ **Looks at Willie  
**_ Where?

WILLIE points to the balcony.

 **Willie  
** Up there, behind that guy with the machine gun.  
I think he's just unconscious.

 **Kent  
** _ **Gets on his radio  
**_ This is Howard, Chief you read me?

Pause.

 **Chief V.O.  
** Yeah, what's up Howard?

 **Kent  
** We might have a man in the balcony, south wall.  
But I think he's unconscious.

 **Chief V.O.  
** _ **Sarcastically  
**_ Well wake him up!

 **Kent  
** Ten-Four.  
 _ **To Willie  
**_ Wake him up if you can.

 **Willie  
** Danny, give me your phone.

 **Danny  
** You chirp him and the machine gun guy will  
hear it.

 **Willie  
** Big Jake always keeps his phone on vibrate  
doesn't he?

 **Danny  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ …You know, I think he does.

WILLIE chirps Jake.

 **BALCONY**

Jake is out cold. ( _ **Camera**_ _gets a C.U. on Jakes  
phone hooked to his belt_). It vibrates… No answer

Williechirps him again.

 **Willie  
** Jake… you there!

Shooting is going on everywhere!

 **BALCONY**

Jakes phone vibrates again.

 **Willie O.C.  
** Jake… you up there, you still alive?

JAKE starts to wake up. He can hear shooting  
all around him. It's loud, his phone buzzes again.

 **WILLIE O.C.  
** Jake… You there!

BIG JAKE carefully reaches down and unhooks it.

 **Big Jake  
** _ **Fearful, he barely moves  
**_ Yeah.

 **WILLIE**

 **Willie  
** Got him!  
 _ **C.S.  
**_ Jake, you ok?

 **BALCONY**

 **Jake  
** Yeah, I think so.

 **WILLIE**

 **Willie  
** Jake, there's a guy with a machine gun by  
you. He's over by the balcony railing, can you  
see him?

 **BALCONY**

 **Jake  
** _ **Lifts his head up slowly then back down  
again  
**_Yeah, I see him.

 **Willie V.O.  
** Jake, you were a Marine once, can you get him?

 **Jake  
** Hell no!

 **Willie V.O.  
** …C'mon man, you're always talking about being  
a street kid, how tough you are man. Are you  
tough or not?

 **Jake  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ It's really loud!

 **WILLIE**

 **Willie  
** _ **Exasperated  
**_ Jake, c'mon man, you could change everything  
here! You gotta get that guy!

 **BALCONY**

 **Jake  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Oh… ok. I'll get em.

 **WILLIE**

The three of them watch.

 **Kent  
** _ **Into his phone  
**_ Hey, keep your eye's on the south balcony!

 **BALCONY**

JAKE carefully clips his phone back on and cautiously  
starts to get up. Clay and the officers and agents  
around him are watching. The fire fight is still going  
mad.

 **BALCONY**

JAKE sneaks up behind the Russian man. Jake stops  
for a second, looks around himself and then charges  
the Russian! JAKE is huge and strong. He smashes  
the Russian against the rail. He hits the Russian so  
hard that he knocks the wind out of him.

Jake takes the machine gun out of his hand, moves  
back a little and knocks the Russian out with it.

 **WILLIE**

They see Jake, he's jumping up and down, excited  
about getting his man and the gun.

 **BALCONY**

JAKE notices the man coming around so he picks the man up and throws him over the balcony. He looks down to see where his man landed. Shots glance off things near him. He jumps down.

 **WILLIE**

 **Willie  
** Jake… Jake!

 **BALCONY**

 **Jake  
** I'm ok, give me a second.

 **WILLIE**

They all sigh relief.

 **BALCONY**

Two cops run up the stairs. They try to get by Jake but one of them takes a bullet and goes down. This tics Jake off. JAKE turns the machine gun and from the prone position, begins firing at the Russians. The cop checks his buddy.

 **Jake  
** He ok?

 **Policeman2 (Tim Jensen)  
** Dead!

 **Jake  
** Damn!

JAKE starts to fire again. The cop next to him  
has an M-16 and is also firing. JAKE isn't having  
much effect with the Uzi. It runs out of ammo.  
JAKE looks around. The other officer had an M-16  
also. JAKE crawls over, gets the rifle and a couple  
of ammo clips. He crawls back. Looks at the M-16  
and kisses it.

 **Jake cont.  
** Haven't felt one of these in years. This I can  
handle.

 **Tim  
** You like that?

 **Jake  
** Hell ya!

 **Tim  
** Good… use it!

JAKE looks around and finds a shooter. He aims  
and fires. JAKE kills the shooter. He takes aim  
again and kills another one. JAKE AND THE  
OFFICER have to move back as other shooters  
have them targeted now.

 **CLAY**

 **Clay  
** _ **To the Chief  
**_ We need a diversion, that guys good!

 **Ahren  
** _ **Into his mic  
**_ Concentrate fire on the North wall, concentrate  
fire on the North wall!

Soon all the officers and agents are firing on  
the North wall. THE RUSSIAN GUNMEN are  
trying to shoot back.

 **WILLIE**

 **Willie  
** Jake!

 **BALCONY**

Jake gets his phone.

 **Jake  
** What?

 **Willie V.O.  
** You're open again, start firing man!

 **Jake  
** _ **Looks around  
**_ Gotcha!

JAKE low crawls to the railing and takes aim again.  
One down, two down, three down. His accuracy  
with the M-16 is uncanny. Four down, five down,  
six down…

 **CLAY**

 **Clay  
** _ **Into his phone  
**_ Londa!

 **Londa V.O.  
** Yeah clay.

 **Clay  
** You, Ramis and Smith, carefully… head out  
to the tarmac where the plane is, I'm  
guessing there's more out there. Don't let  
that plane leave!  
 _ **Pause  
**_ And don't get Jesse killed!

Soon the Russians are dwindling. Two come  
at Jake and Tim from the balcony. TIM sees  
them but it's too late, the two Russian men  
gun him down.

JAKE turns and fires killing both the Russians. He  
looks at the officer.

 **Tim  
** I'm ok, I'm ok, keep going!

JAKE aims and fires again and again, killing almost  
everyone he shoots at. Soon the gunners that  
were shooting from other positions on the balcony  
are none. The remaining gunners on the ground  
level are firing back but the police and agents  
come out in force. Before long, the inside fire fight  
is over.

 **EXT: Outside the Freight Terminal – Late Afternoon  
– By the 747.**

LONDA makes her way around from the East. RAMIS  
AND SMITH make their way around from the West.  
DR. EGALS has moved Jesse out side and is working  
his way to the plane. LONDA sees them but can't get  
a clean shot.

 **INSIDE**

ABOUT ONE-HUNDRED MORE POLICE show up and  
assist in the clean up inside. CLAY, SOME OF THE  
AGENTS AND POLICE move carefully outside.

 **Clay  
** _ **Into his mic  
**_ Chief, get those dogs ready.

 **Ahren V.O.  
** Ten-Four.

Soon MORE RUSSIANS hiding near the plane come  
out shooting. A couple more police are downed but  
the fire fight is on again, outside.

 **Dr. Egals  
** _ **Calls out to the Russian insurgents  
**_ Get me on that plane!

 **Londa  
** _ **Terrified  
**_ Jesse!

 **Dr. Egals  
** Back off bitch or this one's dead!

 **Clay  
** _ **To the Chief  
**_ Call em off Chief, back em up.

THE CHIEF calls his men, they stop firing and  
back up. The FBI agents catch on and do the  
same.

 **Clay  
** _ **Calls to Dr. Egals  
**_ Ok doc, we just want the girl. Tell us where  
we can find her and we'll leave you alone.

 **Dr. Egals  
** _ **Laughs a little  
**_ You… you really think I'm that dumb?

 **Clay  
** _ **To himself  
**_ Yes.

 **Dr. Egals  
** That girls my ticket out of here.

Soon the whole police force is out by the 747.

 **Jesse C.U.  
** _ **Struggling to breath  
**_ Excuse me Doc…

 **Dr. Egals  
** Shut up!

 **Jesse  
** I… can't breath! I'm gonna… pass out!

 **Dr. Egals  
** _ **Pushes the gun into his head  
**_ I don't care!

 **Jesse  
** If you could just move to my right a little…

 **Dr. Egals  
** _ **Exasperated  
**_ Oh ok, I can't have you passing out now.

He adjusts for Jesse.

 **Dr. Egals Cont.  
** That good?

 **Jesse  
** Yeah, that's perfect!

JESSE quickly reaches up with his left hand and  
grabs Dr. Egals right Elbow. He then pulls forward  
and bends over pulling with all his might.

 **In slow motion:**

JESSE flips Dr. Egals. It's a perfect flip and Jesse has  
his gun arm in such a position that the Dr. can only  
fire up. DR. EGALS squeezes off several shots! But  
CLAY is on him in no time flat. He uses his foot and  
slams Dr. Egals in his chest, down to the ground,  
Clays gun pointed right between the Dr's eyes and  
only an inch from his head.

 **Clay  
** Pull that trigger one more time asshole and  
I'll cap your brains!

Simultaneously the rest of the police and agents  
start firing at the Russians again. There's too many  
police. They gun down several more Russians. The  
rest give up.

JESSE lets Dr. Egals go. The police subdue him  
quickly. LONDA jumps into Jesse's arms almost  
knocking him over. She gives him a big kiss on  
the lips.

 **Londa  
** I was so afraid for you!

 **Jesse  
** Just waiting for the right moment.

 **Clay  
** _ **To the Chief  
**_ Get those dogs in that plane!

They move with the dogs up into the plane.

 **Clay  
** _ **To Jesse  
**_ You did good man… really good.

 **Jesse  
** _ **Still holding Londa  
**_ Thanks.

RAMIS AND SMITH walk up. Some of the other  
agents join them.

 **Clay  
** _ **To Ramis  
**_ See, I told you… Jesse was in control the whole  
time.

 **Ahren  
** Hey… we got something here!

They all run over to the plane. JESSE sees the clean  
crate that was on the balcony when everything started.

 **Jesse  
** That crate… right there, I'm sure that's the  
crate I was asking big Jake about on the  
balcony.

THE CHIEF uses a crow bar and pry's open a crate.  
Susie sits inside, unconscious. JESSE swoops in and  
scoops her up cradle style. Everyone is gleeful now.

 **Clay  
** There's an ambulance out front, I can call em  
back.

 **Jesse  
** No, I'll carry her out.

CLAY leads the way. As they get out front of  
the building SUSIE regains some consciousness.

 **Susie  
** _ **While Jesse is carrying her  
**_ Hi Jesse, I knew you'd find me.

Everyone claps and cheers a little.

 **Jesse  
** Me to sis, me to.

( _Camera pans back a little. There are fire trucks  
and cop cars everywhere. People putting the injured  
in ambulances and taking them to the hospital_).

( _The Camera pulls back and zooms out slowly. The  
mass of people, equipment and vehicles is huge_).

( _Same angle_ )

Jesse lays Susie on a gurney. They put her in, Jesse  
climbs in with her. They close the doors and are off.

 **Fade out slowly:**

 **Next Day:**

The police bring Carol out in hand cuffs. They escort  
Carol over to one of the squad cars. As she passes  
by Jesse and Londa who are smiling as she goes by…

 **Carol  
** Wait.  
 _ **They stop, she yells to Jesse and Londa  
**_ You can't prove anything, I have very powerful  
friends, you'll regr…

 **Londa  
** …You referring to one Senator Rothenberg?

CAROL stands looking at Londa but silent.

 **Londa Cont.  
** They put him away yesterday.

 **Carol  
** _ **Defeated  
**_ Oh.

 **Jesse  
** You'd know that if you read the paper this  
morning. All kinds of scandal surrounding him and  
Plum Island.

 **Carol  
** Plum what?

 **Londa  
** _ **Surprised  
**_ You sent her to that horrible place, what the  
hell is wrong with you?

 **Carol  
** _ **Angry  
**_ I don't know what the hell you're talking  
about, I just sent her away. I don't know anything  
about no Plum!

 **Jesse  
** Dr. Egals did…  
 _ **Carol looks at Jesse with some disdain  
**_ You know Carol, we really didn't want to pull  
you in until we were one-hundred percent  
sure. I haven't seen the actual proof yet but  
they must have something good on you.

 **Carol  
** _ **Angry  
**_ Yeah… What Jesse Colburn… I'm the political  
official, you're not even a Lawyer yet!

 **Jesse  
** You're right Carol but when I am, I'm gonna  
convict you.

They start to haul her away, she struggles, still  
yelling…

 **Carol  
** Convict me… What did I do? I took Susie and  
gave her a good home! I know your father  
is a Lawyer. My husband and I would have  
given Susie a better life! We were better for  
her! Better than your lousy family! They failed!  
They failed with you and they were about to fail  
with Susie!

My husband and I were pillars of society! You're  
family was nothing.

They're fighting to get her in the back seat of the car.  
She's still yelling.

 **Carol Cont.  
** Jesse Colburn! You're low-life parents should  
have stopped having children after you. No low-life  
families should be allowed to have more than  
one child! We were the cream of this community,  
the cream, you fool!

They slam the door on her, cutting off her  
ranting. LONDA goes up to the window of  
the squad car. The officer driving rolls down  
the window a little.

 **Londa  
** Mrs. Crandall, I…

 **Carol  
** …You shush, I don't even know how you got  
an education! Your people couldn't handle it.  
Someone gave you your degree!

The government! The government will lead the  
people! The government knows what's best  
for everyone. We have the money, we  
have the power! You people are nothing without us!  
You're people are…

 **Londa  
** I guess I'm stupid cause I'm black… but I  
got you didn't I?

The window closes. They drive away. CAROL  
is still ranting in the car as they leave. LONDA  
looks at Jesse.

 **Londa cont.  
** You ok?

 **Jesse**  
Yeah, you?

 **Londa**  
Fine.

 **Jesse  
** I knew she was crazy, Susie told me.  
I figured I'd just let her hang herself.

 **Londa  
** And she did.

 **Jesse  
** I think so.

 **Londa  
** Jesse, there's only a few like you in the world.

 **Jesse  
** _ **To Londa  
**_ You're one of them. You're one of them Londa.

 **Londa  
** Thanks Jess.

 **Fade out:**

 **Time Passes:**

 **Fade in:**

 **Several Months pass:**

 **INT: United States Supreme Court Room –  
Morning**

The court room is abuzz. ( _ **Camera**_ _1st shows the  
Defendants, then different people around the room,  
Carol Crandall, Rojer Egals, etc_.)

( _Then the_ _ **camera**_ _shows the Plaintiffs, Clay hob  
nobs with the federal lawyers_).

 **Zoom out but not too fast:**

 **We see (the whole court room)**

 **Cut to Judges Bench:**

 **Then Cut to:**

JESSE, LONDA, LINDA holding Jessica, Susie,  
Jesse's brother Zack, Jesse's family and the  
rest of the FBI agents:

 **Clay  
** _ **Leans over to Jesse  
**_ How's Law school going? Where are you  
going?

 **Jesse  
** Kent in Chicago, and it's going great.

 **Londa  
** Tough?

 **Jesse  
** Yeah, it's tough. There's just so much!

 **Clay  
** Yeah, I'll bet.

 **Cut to Bench:**

THE BAILIFF stands.

 **Bailiff 2  
** Here ye all present. Please stand and remain  
standing until the Judge releases you to sit.  
Judge Elaine Basset (African American  
Woman), United States Supreme Court  
Justice preceding.

All clap. JESSE, LONDA and some of the others  
don't realize the tradition and begin clapping as  
well. Clay's been here before and knows the routine.  
The clapping subsides.

 **Bailiff 2 Cont.  
** Please remain silent during these precedings.  
The court shall remain in order.

 **Judge  
** _ **Sits down  
**_ You can all sit.

Everyone sits. The judge breathes a sigh of relief.

 **Judge Cont.  
** I have been preparing for these preceding for  
a month now. I have been working alongside  
Federal Politicians, Federal Lawyers that represent  
both the United States Government and the  
defendants. I have worked with state and local  
authorities, other people involved and our  
illustrious FBI who has in fact brought this whole  
investigation to fruition.

A month is not nearly enough time to put all of  
this together but… I think I'm ready. I think I  
understand things pretty well.

This may take a while to explain but for the  
benefit of both the plaintiffs and the defendants  
I will try. Some of the defendants may find this  
interesting as well.

And interesting it is. Fascinating to say the least.  
It has gained world recognition. Media from  
around the world have put this investigation on  
the Front Page.

What many don't know, is that I have  
determined that there are actually two cases here.

Mumbling.

 **Judge Cont.  
** Two sides to this investigation. Two separate  
stories to be told. And only… two… people  
in this room that tie this whole thing together.

They both sit before you in this court room  
today. One good, one bad.

These stories need to be told so that future  
generations will not allow this to happen again.  
Yes people, these two stories have certain  
attributes in common. They both involved  
great tragedy, for one… pain, suffering,  
prejudice, pontificating, death, murder and  
most of all, deep sadness.

All this… these two stories are not too  
unlike what the Jews suffered and endured  
in Hitler's camps. Sadness abounding.

She pauses and looks over the room.

 **Judge Cont.  
** Our first story starts way back in the seventies.  
It starts in the great state of Illinois. It starts  
with a certain Senator. A young man by  
the name of Jeremy Rothenberg. He's not here  
today. He was recently released by authorities  
on his own recognizance. But he disappeared.

 **Judge cont.  
** _ **Smiles a little  
**_ We're waiting to hear back from the Russians  
but they almost never tell our government  
when they have an American citizen in captivity.

JESSE'S clan smiles a deceitful smile.

 **Judge Cont.  
** It all started out innocent enough. The Senator  
was young, well educated and on fire for the  
people of Illinois. He was stern but compassionate.  
He was going to help them or die trying.

But… not long after he took office did he discovered  
one of the first challenges on his agenda.  
There were actually two problems that the  
state had. One… over crowded orphanages.  
And two… a lot of families around the state  
that were unable to have children. And  
they wanted children desperately.

So he campaigned and before long had  
the childless families of Illinois, pared up  
with needy children. Over Nine-Thousand  
children in these institutions. This great  
Senator found homes for over Seven-  
Thousand of them. And for a time, made  
a real name for himself.

But his fame would be short lived. Forty-One  
of the families that had taken in these children…  
had become… disenchanted. Many of them  
were friends, colleagues and fellow politicians.  
Some even government officials. They were…  
shall we say, well-to-do. Upper-class, they  
came from… a better Gene pool.

They became angry with the Senator and demanded  
that children be RETURNED! Forty-One couples  
as best we can determine, wanted to return  
their adopted children to the adoption  
agencies. Back to the orphanages.

Returned like… DAMAGED GOODS to Wal-Mart.  
Traded in like used cars. I have been a  
supreme court justice for eleven years  
and I have never heard of anything as APPALLING  
as this.

All the baggage that they come with. Not  
under any circumstances have children ever  
been returned. Forty-One families demand  
the Senator take the children back. So the  
Senator, regardless of the children's feelings,  
got it voted in by a slim majority to make  
concessions for these Forty-Three families.

Fifty-Three children all thinking that someone  
was going to finally love them. Fifty-Four  
children thought they finally had a real home  
and real parents.

The Senator tried to return the children to their  
prospective Orphanages but the agencies almost  
all showed anger at this. They refused in spite  
of the Illinois state legislature concession.

All but three. Three agencies… specific agencies  
took the children in. Overcrowded, under staffed  
and under financed, they took the Fifty-Four  
children in.

Of Course those three agencies have been  
closed down for years. No documentation  
has been found. A further investigation is under  
way to find the administrators of these  
three agencies but so far, they have not been  
found.

Needless to say, all Fifty-Four children were  
devastated to say the least.

But that's not all. Nineteen of the Forty-One families  
still wanted children to adopt. They were  
relentless. The Senator tried to find children  
that fit the needs of those families. Children of a  
better Gene pool. But he was unable to. The  
Senator suffered much scrutiny over  
this and new that if he wanted to get re-elected,  
he would have to find children for these high  
class families who seemed to have much  
influence on whether or not he could run again.

About a year later or as best we were able to  
determine, the Senator attended a seminar  
for education in Illinois. He learned that many  
children were failing academically. The Senator  
was outraged. He felt that it was the responsibility  
of the parents of these children to see to  
their success which I do tend to agree with.

He also found out that many of the parents of  
these failing children were well educated  
themselves successful people. And these parents  
had the NERVE to have more children!

The Senator was again enraged. Enraged that  
these well rounded parents would bring more  
children into this world to suffer the same  
academic fate as their older siblings. It should  
be against the law!

But he put two and two together and came up  
with a plan. These new born children, though  
about to become failures in society, were  
from a strong Gene pool. Their parents were  
well educated, successful people so these  
younger children had potential.

These children would be perfect for his  
Nineteen families that wanted… better  
models.

But how? How could this possibly be accomplished?  
He finally decided to call an old friend and  
college roommate of his, that just happened  
to be studying to be a doctor at the time.

He told his old friend of his predicament and explained  
what he had learned at the education conference.  
The Senator also explained to his doctor  
friend that the people who wanted the  
children were willing to pay handsomely for  
them.

Again, greed ruled the day. About a month  
later the doctor called the Senator with a possible  
solution.

"Have you ever heard of a chemical called  
 _Tetrodotoxin?_ No the Senator replied. Tetrodotoxin  
was a chemical derived from the Puffer fish.  
Properly mixed with other chemicals, it  
could be used to simulate death.

We guess that the good Senator asked  
how dangerous it was. The Doctor must  
have told him it was safe because they used  
it quite successfully.

The drug, Tetrodotoxin, administered in small  
portions by a professional, would simulate  
sickness, and then over a period of time  
they would finally administer the fatal dose,  
all the time convincing the parents that the  
child was suffering from a heart ailment and  
they were doing they're best to help the  
child. They were obviously very convincing.  
And probably paid well.

THE JUDGE looks at Dr. Egals.

 **Judge Cont.  
** Am I getting this right Dr. Egals?

She looks at the attendees.

 **Judge Cont.  
** Oh, I'm sorry, that's him right over there.  
The doctor that came up with this ruse as  
this investigation was so aptly named.

DR. EGALS reacts with even more frustration and  
humiliation.

 **Judge Cont.  
** So the children of these deeply saddened families  
appeared dead.

The child was then rushed to the hospital  
where he or she is pronounced dead by some  
unsuspecting doctor. The parents see the child  
one more time before they are convinced that  
an Autopsy is necessary. The child is then  
switched in the morgue by who knows  
who but well paid I'm sure, with someone else's  
real dead child.

The Funeral is closed casket because of the autopsy.  
The real dead child is buried and the live  
child is transported to one of the three  
infamous orphanages that I mentioned earlier  
and revived.

Revived by the same doctor that administered  
the _Tetrodotoxin_.

The good doctor finds more doctors willing  
to participate in the ruse. And the crime continues.

Nine-Teen children, Nine-Teen families suffering  
from the loss of their children. All because  
they're children weren't good enough for  
their own parents. Taken, stolen, torn, ripped  
from their families and the families torn apart  
because of it.

No, maybe these parents weren't doing the  
best by their children. But were they so evil that  
their children should be taken from them?

The good Senator didn't care. He was almost  
completely removed from the process. He  
never saw any of the children sick, or dead,  
or taken, or revived and given to people  
of a better Gene pool. No one even knew  
he was involved and he… never knew who  
was involved. All he saw was a need… and  
money.

His rich upper class friend had what they  
wanted. They praised him for it. Come  
time for re-elections, he was in! And his rich  
friends could raise their new children so  
that they could be shown off to other well-to-do  
families. Displayed like expensive merchandize  
at a store on Rodeo Drive.

They could now do… what the Jones do. And the  
children would become high class citizens like  
their adoptive parents.

When the children were healthy enough, they  
were earmarked for specific parents who  
would get them… knowing… knowing… how the  
children came to be.

Remember you ask? Wouldn't the children  
remember? No… most of them were too young.  
But if they did remember, they were told that their  
new parents would give them lots of great things,  
gifts, money, etc. Very convincing, a very successful  
ruse in deed.

The whole process hidden behind the cloak of  
corrupt Illinois politics.

But oh… my friends… there is more! Yes…  
much more.

You see, of the Nineteen families, that got  
new children, children with potential mind you…  
four… I say four… of the adoptive parents…  
still weren't satisfied.

These four families were not having any luck  
raising these children because the children  
were not actually, completely healthy in mind.  
Yes my friends, those four families wanted to return  
yet more children.

THE JUDGE looks at Carol Crandel.

 **Judge Cont.  
** Not satisfied with your daughter Mrs. Crandel?  
She just wasn't what you wanted. Couldn't  
get re-elected with a child like that around the  
house?

Oh, that's Carol Crandel over there. She was one  
of the parents that wanted her child returned… once  
again.

Carol put on a good show but she really hated  
her little girl. Her husband loved the little girl  
but he died and was left to raise this girl on  
her own.

Carol Crandel wanted desperately to get rid of  
this extra baggage.

CAROL bows her head in shame.

 **Judge Cont.  
** Carol threatened the doctor and Senator. But,  
believe it or not, to no avail. She was stuck with this  
useless child.

This little business was profitable. Beyond  
anyone's imagination. So the doctor and  
the Senator continued their little business.

The Senator was up for re-election but began  
to get noticed. Controversy began to surround  
him. In 1974 the Senator resigned from Illinois  
and moved his family, his wife and three daughters  
to the state of Maine. Though we can only  
speculate as to the exact reasons why.

When the Senator moved away, the doctor, Dr.  
Egals was without support and rather than  
take the risk, he discontinued their Ruse.  
Everyone was paid off and the doctor moved.

The Senator Campaigned for re-election to  
the Federal Government. In 1976, he became  
a Federal Senator to the State of Maine for  
which he has remained a Senator to this day.

And Senator Rothenberg was put as the  
main US government charge over Plum Island.

Dr. Egals moved to the state of Connecticut  
where he took up employment with a  
government organization on the Illustrious Plum  
Island. There they tested domestic animals,  
were tasked with finding cures for livestock  
viruses and diseases.

Pauses, breathes.

 **Judge Cont.  
** Now…  
 _ **Pause  
**_ …I'm going to end that story for now and I'm  
going to tell you another story. But don't  
worry, I'll get back to the first one.

This story starts back in 1940 when Adolf  
Hitler came into power. Hitler reigned during  
the second world war and a new scandal was about  
to unfold.

For some reason, Adolf Hitler had become  
enraged with the Jews. Hitler hated everyone  
from the Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg,  
France, Switzerland, Austria, The Czech Republic,  
Poland, Denmark, Italy, Romania, Finland,  
Sweden, Ireland and England. And the  
United States I'm sure. But for some reason,  
he developed a true hatred for the Jews. Only  
theories as to why.

In fact he had become enraged with anyone  
who didn't share his… image. The white, blue  
eyed boy child that would grow and reproduce  
into the perfect Aryan Race.

God's chosen were to be once more persecuted  
by evil men. At first Hitler had all of the Jews  
in the surrounding countries rounded up and put in  
Ghetto's in Berlin.

But as his hatred for others grew and his desire  
for the perfect child grew, were the Jews soon  
to be the target of great suffering.

Hitler brought in doctors from all over the world.  
About One-Hundred, though that number  
is undocumented. Africa, Russia, Europe,  
The Gulf Region, Germany and it is speculated  
that he even recruited doctors from America,  
though this is also undocumented.

Imagine that!

Hitler paid them all well and gave them all supreme  
accommodations.

The Doctors were tasked with, as you might imagine,  
creating the Aryan child. They started with people  
in Brazil. But when the Brazilian government found  
out they were doing human testing, they pulled their  
people out.

The doctors needed human lab rats. So, naturally,  
Hitler began funneling Jewish men and  
women out of the ghetto's and into the labs  
of his doctors.

Eventually the ghetto's of Berlin were emptied  
out. The Jews were all arrested and put into  
concentration camps. They were screened weekly  
by the very doctors Hitler hired.

The ones that were good for experimentation  
were screened out. The rest were taken to  
other concentration camps and either made  
slaves to labor, shot, or even burned alive. They  
were exterminated. There is some belief that  
one woman, pregnant, and about to  
enter the end of her ninth month, was strapped  
down to a table, they lay her open with a  
scalpel, awake and alive. It is said that she  
died eventually.

Hitler never reached his goal. The American's  
stormed Europe and eventual Berlin was taken.  
Hitler committed suicide. Many of his high  
ranking officers were killed or taken prisoner  
to stand trial for war crimes. Many of  
the infamous doctors met with the same  
fate.

But… some… of the doctors escaped. It is  
believed about thirty in all. They were  
given asylum in Russia. The Russians needed  
doctors to work in their socialist clinics.

Hitler's doctors stayed together. Eventually they  
would decide that even though they were  
unable to create the perfect boy, they were  
able to learn a great deal about the human anatomy.

For the first time, there was medical data that  
would help cure many of the diseases that  
plagued human kind. For the first time, _heart  
ailments could be cured, people that were  
once diagnosed with mental illness could be  
helped or weren't considered crazy. Yes, much  
good came from their knowledge but at what price?_

 _They compiled all their knowledge into a  
book. Doctors from all over the world  
would pay millions for this information,  
Millions!_

 _Eventually they decided that they could  
make even more money but… they  
needed more subjects. They gave themselves  
a name. The direct translation of the name  
was unknown but the meaning was something  
to the effect of, H I S. Human Inception Supply._

 _One of them came up with a brilliant idea.  
Take unsuspecting people from the Socialist  
Clinics. So they did and… they continued their  
experiments._

 _They eventually wrote another book which again  
was sold for millions. It is said that the  
Americans even bought one. They revised  
it a little. I believe it's known now as Gray's  
Anatomy._

 _They were rich! Rich even by today's standards.  
Russian citizens were disappearing. Men, women  
and children._

 _And, as always, eventually someone found out  
and reported it to the Russian government. Though  
the Russians were considered corrupt in their  
communist style, the Russian government was  
still appalled at what these doctors had  
done. Many of them were imprisoned or killed._

 _But… as always, a few escaped. Now this  
is years later. The original doctors were old.  
New members of this organization would be  
brought in, swayed by the money._

 _The only problem was… they didn't have a place  
to practice. Eventually one of them heard  
about a place in America that was surrounded  
by controversy. A place called Plum Island._

 _Although Plum Island was said to have been a  
government research institution, it was said  
that they didn't abide by safety regulations. That  
many of the diseases that were brought to  
the Island for testing, escaped and infected  
much of the livestock in the surrounding states._

 _It was all covered up. Also covered up was the  
claim that they were doing biological testing for  
the military._

 _A ripe environment for our Human testing  
organization. So they went there. They  
went to the top of the organization, to a Dr.  
Breeze. But believe it or not, Breeze  
wouldn't have any part of it. He ushered them  
off the island._

 _Unfortunately for many children, Dr. Roger Egals  
caught wind of the plea by the Russian  
doctors and spoke to them about a place  
in Cuba where there was supposed unethical  
practices going on._

 _The Russians checked into it, found out that it  
was perfect for their experiments. The Cuban  
government let them in provided they would  
be compensated. The Cuban's deny this  
emphatically._

 _Dr. Egals convinced several of the Doctors  
and Scientists at Plum Island to go with  
him. And so, they moved to Cuba. An island  
to be exact. The Isle De La Juventude,  
shrouded in secrecy for years. The doctors  
were back in business._

 _But… They needed subjects. The Cuban's supplied  
some but it was later discovered that Children  
were the best test subjects for their experiments.  
The Cuban's declined their wishes but allowed  
them to continue their operations if they could find  
children somewhere._

 _They hired thugs, Cuban and American thugs, to  
kidnap American children. In the seventies  
and early Eighty's there was a rash of  
kidnappings. No one knew where the children  
were taken._

 _Dr. Egals and the Senator though, now  
had a place to dispose of the four children  
that were plaguing them._

 _America was catching on, so the kidnapping  
in America dwindled and children began  
to disappear from other parts of the world._

 _And… as always… they were found out once  
again. A reporter by the name of Rick Peace  
was investigating these atrocities. He uncovered  
much. So much so, that he was silenced  
by someone, somewhere along the way. The  
damage was done. The news got out and the  
American government began to investigate  
the Cuban Island._

 _The Human guinea pig operation was disbanded,  
once and for all… presumably._

 _Of the over Three-Thousand children that  
were processed through the island medical  
facility, only about One-Hundred survived,  
One-Hundred children. They were brought  
back to their prospective homelands around  
the world and the parents contacted. Why  
we don't know, but we have found about nine  
children in the United states and we have or  
are attempting to pare them up with their  
families. We are also trying to help other  
countries pare up children with their families._

 _The rest were killed by the drug testing.  
They were buried in mass graves on the  
East side of the island._

 _One of the children that survived is here with  
us in this courtroom._

 _THE JUDGE points._

 **Judge Cont.  
** _I was given permission by this young lady  
to tell you a little of her story. Her name is  
Susie Colburn._

 _All stand and clap for several minutes._

 _Her mother discovered her through her sons  
place of employment. DNA tests proved that  
Susie Crandall was actually Susie Colburn,  
the daughter of a John and Sarah Colburn.  
Sister to her older brother Jesse and her younger  
brother Jake, who sit next to her._

 _All clap. The Judge comes down from her bench._

 **Judge Cont.  
** _Susie, would you come up here._

 _SUSIE walks up by the bench and faces the  
audience. All stand, clap and cheer again._

 **Judge Cont.  
** _Susie was… can I say it?_

 _SUSIE nods yes._

… _was pregnant. Possibly several times._

 _Mumbling._

 **Judge Cont.  
** _Presumably the babies were aborted. Thankfully  
she doesn't remember much._

 _Susie was drug tested many times and has suffered  
greatly. She has suffered some ill effects but seems  
to be getting along fine._

 _THE JUDGE looks at Susie in praise._

 **Judge Cont.  
** _Susie is a college graduate, and holds a job  
with a company called Devon. And she has some  
other good news.  
_ _ **To Susie  
**_ _Would you like to tell everyone?  
_

_**Susie  
**_ _Sure.  
_ _ **The Judge gives her the floor  
**_ _I met a real nice man and we recently got  
married._

 _All clap._

 **Judge Cont.  
** _I also found out just a week ago, that I'm  
pregnant._

 _All stand, clap and cheer._

 _ **Judge  
To Susie  
**_ _Go ahead and sit down._

 _SUSIE sits._

 **Judge Cont.  
** _There is no way for us, the government, to  
aptly repay the Coburn's for their misfortune.  
But the United States government has put  
together some funding for the victims of these  
crimes._

 _To the Colburn family, a check for One-Million  
dollars._

 _All clap. THEJUDGE looks at Jesse._

 **Judge Cont.  
** _Jesse would you stand up for a moment?_

 _JESSE stands._

 **Judge Cont.  
** _To Jesse Colburn, Susie's older brother, who  
helped the FBI with the investigation. Without  
Jesse's brilliant drive and attention to detail,  
the FBI would have never solved this case.  
To Jesse, his wife and new daughter, a check  
for One-Million dollars._

 _All clap. THE JUDGE changes her demeanor to  
one of somber._

 **Judge Cont.  
** _And to Susie. Susie, you have suffered the most.  
I have two gifts for you. One, all of the people  
in this courtroom, who were involved, most  
likely in this case, all of the conspirators, will  
be prosecuted to the full extent of the law and will  
be imprisoned for life._

 _All clap._

 **Judge Cont.  
** _And Susie, I again say, there is no way to  
repay you for what you have suffered but  
the government has given it to me to give you  
a check in the amount of Five-Million dollars._

 _All stand, clap and cheer. THE BAILIFF calls  
everyone to order. The room quiets._

 **Judge Cont.  
** _Will the defendants please stand?_

 _The defendants stand._

 **Judge Cont.  
** _You are all committed under the authority of  
the Federal Courts to be taken immediately to  
a federal prison where you will remain for  
the rest of your years. You are charged with  
crimes against humanity. You may enter your  
plea's at the adjournment of this court but I  
can guarantee you, you will not get off. The  
evidence of this investigation is iron clad._

 _Anyone wishing to make a statement at this  
time may._

 _No one._

 **Judge Cont.  
** _I speak on behalf of the United States government  
and extend our deepest apologies to Susie and  
the Colburn family for these atrocities and hope  
that this money will offer some solace._

 _She pauses._

 **Judge Cont.  
** _Court Adjourned!_

 _Her gavel goes down. All stand, they rally  
around the Coburn's and the FBI, clapping  
and cheering. Everyone is shaking hands or  
hugging._

 _(_ _ **The camera**_ _starts up over everyone._ _ **The  
camera**_ _pans back and up to show the whole  
room. The camera eventually stops backing.  
Watches everyone for a moment and fades)._

 _ **Fade out slowly:**_

 _ **Ext: Plum Island – High above – Day – Sunny**_

 _(_ _ **The camera**_ _pans back and up from there)._

 _They open the envelopes. They begin cheering  
and waving the letters around, leaping and  
jumping as they run toward the ferry dock._

 _(Camera pans back and up from there. Eventually  
showing the whole of Plum island)._

 _ **End**_

 _ **Credits roll.**_

 _ **Eventually the beginning music plays and the credits roll again against a black screen.**_


End file.
